


Brothers in Space

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was from somewhere on yogheadcanons.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Basically said that Rythian's and Xephos are brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

For Rythian and Xephos, their separation was a slight of hand, a mismatch. Way back when, before they found Minecraftia, the two were brothers. Rythian was older, the heir of the kingdom. He was often entrenched in his studies, poring over books and to establish and his magical studies. Occasionally he indulged in sword fighting or metal smithing, finding a way to soak his own magic into blades of steel.

Xephos, the younger (by three years), was much more adventurous, constantly running away into the town to explore it, always coming home before dinner but almost always having spoiled his appetite with baked goods made from strange recipes.

The kingdom was prospering during this time, merchants, tradesmen and diplomatic envoys traveling across the universe, finding creatures (bipedal and non) and trading with them for technology, natural resources, and for the few warmongers, simply the trust that if necessary, the other will help fight their wars.

The two brothers(one just two years from being an adult) were meant to be shipped off to one of their allies in an undisclosed location but news came that the king was slain and the eldest brother was to be considered king until they could properly crown him.

Rythian furrowed his brow and reached for the military helmet. Placing it on his head, he kissed his mother goodbye and hugged his brother. And although they shouted at him to let them stay, he ordered for the ships to be set off and the king's mother and brother to be sent to safety.

He didn't know that the ship's coordinates were incorrect and that soldiers would attack the fleeing ships, causing them to separate, and for Xephos to be sent hurtling to a planet unknown to most of the universe (because it's technology was not advanced enough for space).

And neither knew that the war would end in a stalemate, killing all of the enemy and most of the kingdom's fighters. During the battle, Rythian suffered a gash down his forearm, nearly killing him in the heat of the battle, along with a scar on the lower half of his face because of the outpouring of magic he tried to use to heal the gash. The backlash killed many foes around him as well as opened the first portal to the kingdom of Dawn.

The outpouring of pure magic from the portal caused another greater explosion, tearing rifts in the binds of the universe, that additionally teleported Rythian's body out into the abyss of space and onto Minecraftia. Magic tainted his looks, turning his eyes purple and a strip of hair bleach blond. His eyes glowed from his power, though he was not alone. Xephos' eyes beaconed from the crash as well.


End file.
